Dreaming Back to the Qing Dynasty
Details *'Title:' 梦回 / Meng Hui *'Also known as:' 梦回大清 / Meng Hui Da Qing *'English title:' Dreaming Back to the Qing Dynasty *'Genre:' Historical, romance, time-travel *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-14 Synopsis Ming Wei has the ability to travel through time to the Qing dynasty, under Kang Xi's reign. She catches the attention of the princes and gets entangled in a romance with the 13th prince. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/D35oZaXLQCw User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Li Lan Di as Ming Wei **Zheng Yu Jin (郑瑾瑜) as young Ming Wei :An architecture intern in the modern world who travels to the Qing dynasty to look for her lover, the 13th prince. She takes on the identity of Ming Wei, the eldest daughter of the left minister. *Wang An Yu as Yin Xiang, the thirteenth prince **Tang Jia Ze (唐嘉泽) as young Yin Xiang :A passionate man who accidentally travels to the modern world via a dream and met Ming Wei. He is close with the fourth prince. *Xin Yun Lai as Yin Ti, the fourteenth prince :A competitive man. He is close with the eighth prince. *Sun An Ke as Ming Hui :Ming Wei's step-sister. She was mistreated by her step-mother since young due to her lowly birth, resulting in her hatred for Ming Wei. She is a scheming woman who constantly plots to harm Ming Wei. *Ding Qiao as Yin Zhen, the fourth prince :A serious and righteous man who is closer to Yin Xiang as they were raised together. But their brotherhood is strained when they both fall in love with Ming Wei. He is also Yin Ti's full-blood brother. ;Royal family *Liu Jun as Kangxi Emperor *Zhao Rui as Royal Consort Nalan *Zhang Tong as Consort De *Ni Song Yang as Crown Prince Yin Reng *He Zhi Long as Yin Si, the eight prince *Lang Peng as Yin Tang, the ninth prince *Jin Chong as Yin E, the 10th prince *Lu Guan Dong as Eldest Beile *Jiang Rui Lin (姜瑞麟) as Hong Li *Tian Na as Fourth Consort, Yin Zhen's wife ;People in palace *Chen Yu An as Qi Xiang **Xiao Long Nu (小龙女) as young Qi Xiang *Zhang Le Yun as Zheng Chunhua :A noble lady. She is calm and composed. Ming Wei's close friend. *Yang An Qi as Nalan Rongyue :Relative of Royal Consort Nalan. A proud and arrogant woman. *Zheng Shui Jing as Xiao Yu *Xiang Ao Yu as Qin Shun'er, servant of 13th Prince. *Hua Cheng as Qin Quan'er, servant of 4th Prince. *Li Cheng Run as Qin Zhu'er *Liu Tian Yao as Li Dequan ;Others *Deng Li Min as Suo E'tu *Shen Bao Ping as Ying Lu, Ming Wei's father *Wu Lan as Madame Wen, Ming Wei's mother *Zheng Jing Wen as Madam Nian *Wu Ying (伍莹) as Su Yuan *Hu Kun as Zhao Fengchu *Wang Yu Ting (王玉婷) as Dong Lian *Fu Xiao Na as Silver-haired lady *Lu Jin Hao (卢瑾昊) as Chun'er Soundtrack *Here For You (为你而来) by Tia Ray *The Scent of Touch (触摸的气息) by Liu Ren Yu *Dreaming of Her (梦她) by Li Xinyi Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Meng Hui Da Qing (梦回大清) by Jin Zi (金子) *'Directors:' Lee Kwok Lap, Chen Shu Liang (陈淑良), Yuan Shu Wei (袁树伟) *'Screenwriter:' Wang Li Zhi *'Producers:' Karen Tsoi, Li Er Yun, Huang Xing (黄星), Chu Fei (楚飞), Su Min (苏敏) *'Company:' Tangren Media External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Time travel Category:Tangren Media Category:QQ